Goes To School
by ardhey
Summary: Baca sekali saja, kalau berkali - kali entar jadi gila lho


Apa Saja

Apa kabar, udah gak sabar ya dengan cerita berikutnya, sabar ya akhir - akhir ini saya sibuk banget, maklum mahasiswa. Udah pada add fb saya belum? Kalo udah add fb saya jangan lupa follow twitter saya, tar tak folback deh.

Seperti biasa ini merupakan cerita berdasarkan imajinasi saya, jadi kalo cerita ini berbeda jauh dengan yang aslinya jangan marah ya, ini hanya hiburan belaka bukan untuk mencari keuntungan(no commercial).

Goes To Scholl

Pagi hari yang cerah di SMAN 1 Gemolong, kabupaten Sragen ada seorang murid baru bernama Byakuya Kuchiki, ia baru saja pindah dari Jepang ke Indonesia, dia juga jago bahasa Indonesia lho(maklum kakeknya kan asli Tegal) Dia dimasukkan kekelas XF, padahal dikelas itu kan terkenal paling heboh. Pertama kali ia masuk, hampir seluruh siswa SMA terbelalak melihat Byakuya, sampai – sampai ada yang pingsan karenanya, yah belum pernah lihat cowok cakep sih. Saat ia masuk kedalam ruangan kelas, yg sebelumnya rama langsung diam tanpa suara(keep silent). Ternyata gak cuma cewek, cowok pun ikut tertegun(adeh). Saat Byakuya berkenalan, langsung dihujani pertanyaan, ada yang tanya nomer HP, alamat sekarang, status, pusing dah, bayangkan buat waktu perkenalan saja sampai – sampai memakan waktu empat jam, nggak istirahat deh.

Pada saat jam istirahat kedua, Byakuya keluar untuk jajan(gila baru tahu kalo ni orang suka jajan) pada tahu nggak apa yang dibelinya? Siyomay lho, padahal dia nggak tahu kalo jajanan disini pada berbahaya, dia pun dengan lahapnya menyantap jajanan itu, hmmm waktu istirahat selesai dia masuk kedalam kelas, beberapa menit pun ia pun mules, ia ijin kebelakang. "Bu, kebelakang dulu ya", kata Byakuya, Bu Gurupun menjawab "Silahkan, tapi jangan lama – lama". Dengan cepatnya ia kebelakang, padahal ia belum tahu posisi toilet dimana, ia pun bertanya pada orang, tapi sialnya gak ada yang ditanyai, ia pun kembali ke kelas untuk bertanya, "Bu, toiletnya dimana?" Bu Guru berkata" Di belakang nak", Byakuya pun kebelakang, nggak menemukan apa – apa. (Maaf disingkat aja soalnya saya agak capek nih) Begitu berulang – ulang sampai lima kali, akhirnya ada Cewek yang menolongnya, namanya Putri. Byakuya dianter kebelakang lho, hadeh positif thinking ya. Putri pun menunggunya(takut kalo kesasar kale). Sampai satu jam lebih baru Byakuya keluar, Bu Guru bertanya kepada Putri,"Kok lama banget, pada ngapain tuh?", Putri pun menjawab", Nggak tahu Bu, Byakuya itu lama bgt bokernya(maaf)", Dengan kebaikan hati seorang guru, ia pun memaklumi kalo Byakuya tu belum adaptasi ama kondisi Indonesia.

Sewaktu pulang sekolah ia pun ditawarin para cewek untuk pulang bareng, Byakuya pun dengan wajah dinginnya menolak dengan penuh perasaan, sampai digerbang ada yg menjemput ternyata, BMW nda, waktu jalan ampe mobil aja dipotretin kayak artis sedang lewat, hadeh cpd. Sesampai rumah Byakuya pun tidur, baru istirhahat sejenak tiba – tiba ada keributan didepan rumah Byakuya, ternyata keributan itu pada demo si Byakuya lho, tahu kenapa, sewaktu ia jajan siomay ia kan keracunan saus itu, secara teknis kalo seorang dewa kematian sedang keracunan sulit sekali mengendalikan kekuatan roh, seribu sakura miliknya pada bergerak sendirinya, jadi pada saat semua murid – murid pada pulang, seribu sakura melulu lantahkan sekolahan dan sekitarnya, saat Byakuya keluar rumah, gila tu orang mau demo apa mau perang, udah bawa senjata macam – macam deh, Byakuya pun meminta maaf atas kejadian itu dan bersedia mengganti semua kerugiannya(salut deh).

Cool Down Part 1

Kalo saja ada Bleach the movie episode Goes To Scholl, saya mengharapkan itu ada, karena bisa melengkapi cerita saya yang asal –asalan, kalian juga bisa membayangkan seorang Byakkun jadi murid SMA, pasti keren banget kan? Maaf kalo cerita tadi kurang sopan, namanya juga lagi blank(saya).

Coll Down Part 2

Saya juga minta maaf kalo tidak mencantumkan nama author dan tim kreatif Bleach, maklum kalo diterjemahkan dalam versi bahasa Indonesia saya bisa di Maki Ichinosen nih, habis lah karir saya. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi kalaupun terjadi saya akan banyak berdoa agar diberi keselamatan

Ini nggak lucu ah

Sore yang hangat terlihat Byakuya sedang jalan – jalan di pinggiran sungai bengawan solo, Ia pun melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang memancing, saat anak itu mendapat ikan tak disangka yang dipancing itu adalah hollow, Byakuya pun membiarkannya, tahu kalo Hollow itu wujud ikan, Tanpa pikir panjang Byakuya pun membantu anak itu menyalakan api, dan memanggang Hollow itu untuk dimakan bersama – sama, biasanya Hollow yang memakan manusia kenapa kok bisa terbalik ya(aneh)

Kamu Boleh Gila

Pak ada yang ketinggalan(di toko ceritanya) Byakuya berkata,"apanya om?" Penjaga toko pun menjawab,"Bunganya", Byakuya berkata," udah deh tu buat kamu", Saat Byakuya keluar dari toko tiba - tiba tekanan roh dari sakura itu menjadi kacau, tak lama kemudian toko itu rata dengan tanah(kasihan).

Romantis coy

Malam hari yang cerah ada seorang Hollow perempuan( agak cakep sih), Byakuya sudah tahu dari awal kalau itu Hollow, ia pun menghampiri Hollow tersebut dan memberikan serangkaian bunga, dengan wajah semangatnya Hollow itu menerima bunga pemberian Byakuya, langsung ditinggal pergi oleh Byakuya, tak lama kemudian Hollow itu musnah dengan sendirinya(rasain tuh trapping sakura).

Said Im Sorry

Saya sebagai penulis selalu meminta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan cerita tersebut, soalnya udah berkali – kali saya katakan saya itu bukan seorang penulis, ini cuma selingan belaka, mengisi aktifitas kosong saya, kritik ataupun saran bisa kirim ke fb saya atau komentar langsung( tapi jangan membuat saya sakit hati lho). Oh iya fb saya bisa disearch dengan menuliskan nama Ardhey Fanky. Dijamin tidak ada yang menyamai deh, langsung ketemu.

Tamat


End file.
